Dust From The Moon
by Itsudemo
Summary: A series of songfics. When your favorite characters from CCS break-up, they are all divided, but soon they learn that they need each other more than they'll ever know if they want to survive.
1. Hopelessly in Love

Title: Dust from the Moon  
  
Author: Tenshi Anrui  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: CCS and its characters don't belong to me. Because if it did, I'd be making a SHIT load of money right now. and I also would have written the Manga after Master of the Clow better. IT'S SO DAMN CONFUSING. . .  
  
I hopelessly, helplessly, wonder why  
  
Everything gotta change around me  
  
I'd tell it to your face  
  
But you lost your face along the way  
  
And I'd say it on the phone  
  
If I thought you were alone  
  
Why do things have to change  
  
Touya and I had been together for. a long time; it seemed like forever, even though I had learned not to believe in forever. People just didn't seem to realize how long forever was.  
  
Forever. Means. Never-Ending.  
  
But now it seemed, as well, he didn't want to be with me. He always seemed to busy guarding Sakura from Syaoran, helping with his father; his job and hiding from that girl... what was her name? Oh. Yea, Nakuru. It was like she was in love with him or something. Truly disgusting. Wasn't Touya supposed to be with me? Sakura said to me that she thought that Touya and I were soul mates, as I looked back on it now. But now. it just didn't seem to fit.  
  
But you don't need my pictures on your wall  
  
You say you need no one  
  
And you don't need my secret midnight call  
  
I guess you need no one  
  
Is anybody waiting at home for you  
  
Cause it's time that will tell if it's heaven if it's hell or if it's  
  
Anybody waiting at home for you  
  
Cause it's time that will tell this tale  
  
  
  
Nothing was the same anymore. I'm tired of trying to talk to him; I'm tired of "understanding" when I don't. I'm tired of listening when I want Touya to listen. I'm tired of acting so happy all the time. I'm tired of. Well. I'm tired of. being me. I no longer ate. Well, as much as I used to, I doubt that it's possible for me to stop eating all together. Why does everything have to change?  
  
He came over today. And God, he was so hot. Touya's tall, with brownish-blackish hair. He's serious, and rarely laughs, but only when he's with me. But even that's stopped recently. He came over, with that serious look in his eyes. I bet Sakura talked to him. telling him how I felt. This was not going to be pleasant.  
  
"So. let me get this straight." Touya started, "You'd go talk to SAKURA, instead of me?!"  
  
"No. It's not like that. "I started, with tears in my eyes.  
  
'Please, Please, Please, don't let this end,' I thought to myself, praying to any God who I thought would listen. When you were created by magic, you usually don't believe in religion of any kind.  
  
You're in and out up and down  
  
Wonder if you're lost or found  
  
But I got my hands on you  
  
Are you strong enough to tow the line  
  
Are you gonna make me yours  
  
Or do I make you mine I'm in and out I'm up and down  
  
And then Touya walked out my room. But I don't think I cared. It was honestly over, he and I knew it.  
  
Two weeks passed. I hadn't heard from him, talked to him, or even seen him, for that matter  
  
Wonder if I'm lost or found  
  
but I need your hands on me now  
  
I act like nothing's wrong, I act I'm okay; when really, I'm not. I don't go out doors. I'm not ready to face the world yet, y'know? I just don't see how it's going to work anymore.  
  
So you know what I did? I went up to him at the mall, when he was with Sakura, and said, "you and me. We were meant to be. Immutable, Impossible, It's destiny, Pure lunacy, Incalculable, Insufferable, But for the last time, You're everything that I want and ask for, You're all that I'd dreamed. And do you care? No. It's not your. Style," I sneered.  
  
And with that I walked away. From him. Forever.  
  
But you don't need my pictures on your wall  
  
You say you need no one  
  
And you don't need my secret midnight call  
  
I guess you need no one  
  
Is anybody waiting at home for you  
  
Cause it's time that will tell if it's heaven if it's hell or if it's  
  
Anybody waiting at home for you  
  
Cause it's time that will tell this tale  
  
It's been five years now, since I last saw him, I mean. We met again at the five year high school reunion. He was drinking punch. I was making small talk with Mina, an old girlfriend before I realized I was in love with Touya. I saw him. He saw me. Then he looked away.  
  
I hopelessly, helplessly, wonder why  
  
everything gotta change  
  
-End- Reviews are appreciated 


	2. Some Things Aren't Meant to Be

Title: Dust from the Moon  
  
Author: Tenshi Anrui  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: CCS and its characters don't belong to me.  
  
I'm back, and I'm going to make this into a series. A series you ask? A series of what? A series of relationship decline of your favorite CCS characters! Woo.  
  
Song for this Chapter: I'm a Creep - Radiohead  
  
Couple: Tomoyo and Eriol  
  
Chapter Title: Some Things Aren't meant to be.  
  
When you were here before  
  
Couldn't look you in the eye  
  
You're just like an angel  
  
Your skin makes me cry  
  
You float like a feather  
  
In a beautiful world  
  
I wish I was special  
  
You're so fucking special  
  
Tomoyo and I have been together since the beginning of high school. We're in college now, maintaining and long-distance relationship. And we're drifting. We don't hate each other or anything, we have no problems expect for that thing when I visited her at school in Yagamata, and this guy. kept calling. and when I asked who it was. she just looked away, like she couldn't face me. This worried me.  
  
This worried me very much. Tomoyo's my angel, I realize that now. She's got long black-purple hair with dark purple eyes and hugging her is like ecstasy. She looks like she walks on air, this girl. And here I am, a skinny blue hair kid with glasses. I don't even deserve to know this. this. this goddess. Half the time I'm with her... she just looks like she rather be somewhere else, anywhere, than be here. With me.  
  
When you were here before  
  
Couldn't look you in the eye  
  
You're just like an angel  
  
Your skin makes me cry  
  
You float like a feather  
  
In a beautiful world  
  
I wish I was special  
  
You're so fucking special  
  
Nothing's what it seems anymore. That guy I told you about before? Yeah, him; name's Tony or something. He's labeled me a creep when I showed up on my own girlfriend's steps in the pouring rain to apologize. Apologize for what, you ask? Oh. I guess I forgot to tell you. I stupidly asked about the guy. You know. who he is, where's he from, their relationship.. She got so pissed; she threw the jacket at me and asked me to leave. Anyways, I felt so horrible. I went home, back to Tokyo U., and there was a message from Tomoyo on my machine. She decided we needed a break. We weren't who we used to be. Tomoyo said I'd changed. Or maybe it was she who changed. Maybe it was me, the creep, the weird-looking kid who never got the hot chicks. I'm the type of kid who doesn't fit in with normal people. I just have to be fucking reincarnation of a powerful magician don't I? Why me? I should just drop off the face of the earth. I don't belong here.  
  
But I'm a creep  
  
I'm a weirdo  
  
What the hell am I doing here?  
  
I don't belong here  
  
So here I am. Standing on her doorstep, miles from home. I ring the doorbell. Yeah, and Tony, opened the door. My eye now has a wonderful decoration. A black eye. I want to be perfect, because she's perfect. I always wondered if she noticed when I wasn't around. She's just. perfect. And I, on the other hand, am not.  
  
I don't care if it hurts  
  
I want to have control  
  
I want a perfect body  
  
I want a perfect soul  
  
I want you to notice when I'm not around  
  
You're so fucking special  
  
I wish I was special  
  
I left her doorstep after Tony made it quite clear that he wasn't going to allow me to see her. I stayed in town for a couple of days though, just checking out the sites. Trying to get a peak at her. Trying to apologize. I made a friend at Yagamata, His name's Michael. He was surprised when I said that I used to go out with Tomoyo. He wasn't all like, 'oh my God, you banged her?!' he seemed like, 'wow. Tony and Tomoyo had been going out for ages.' And then I got very mad.  
  
But I'm a creep  
  
I'm a weirdo  
  
What the hell I'm doing here?  
  
I don't belong here  
  
I was very pissed for the rest of the day, and when I finally saw her, not hanging all over Tony, and not surrounded by people she would have never associated with back in high school, I confronted her about it.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo. how long have you been going out with Tony?" I started out causally.  
  
"A couple of months now. why?"  
  
"A couple of months?!?! Tomoyo, you've been going out with me for a couple of years! We even were engaged! But then you decided to. postpone it."  
  
"Uhh... that was my polite way of breaking it off.. can't you take a hint? Yea, I guess not." She stated, noticing my stunned look, and continued, "Look, just. get the hell away from me." And with that, she ran away. and I'm sure I saw tears flying back at me as she ran off.  
  
She's running out again  
  
She's running out  
  
She runs, runs, runs, runs  
  
I left that afternoon. There was no point in being there, was there? And I decided whatever makes her happy, makes me happy. in a way. Because I want nothing more than to hold her again. But as they say, whatever makes the one you love happy, gives you a bittersweet happiness; or something like that. Right?  
  
Whatever makes you happy  
  
Whatever you want  
  
You're so fucking special  
  
I wish I was special  
  
Five years later she was all the rage. She was the biggest, youngest, and coolest clothing designer in Japan and all of Asia. And possibly the world. She was making millions, but I often wonder if she remembers that guy she used to love in high school. That freak she used to adore. For a while, anyways.  
  
But I'm a creep  
  
I'm a weirdo  
  
What the hell am I doing here?  
  
I don't belong here  
  
I don't belong here  
  
Because we were never meant to be. but I think we were. for a little while anyways.  
  
----- Reviews are appreciated. 


	3. Dreams Don't Come True

Dust from the Moon Author: Tenshi Anrui Chapter 3: Dreams Don't Come True Rating: PG-13 Song: Sleep to Dream -- Fiona Apple Couple: Fujitaka Kinomoto and Nadeshiko Kinomoto  
  
I tell you how I feel but you don't care  
  
I say tell me the truth but you don't dare  
  
you say love is a hell you cannot bear  
  
and I say gimme mine back and then go there for all I care  
  
Needless to say, I left my family very early to be with Fujitaka. He never did give a good impression on my parents. Stuttering and trying to keep his head out of the clouds, I had to ground him, keep him stable. Teach him to cook, because if I didn't, he'd eat cereal for dinner every night. My husband is not what he seems to be, he and I both know that, but it was quite a conflict and scandal when we announced our engagement. Shock went through the little town of Tomeda.  
  
I got my feet on the ground and I don't go to sleep to dream  
  
You've got your head in the clouds and you're not at all what you seem  
  
This mind, this body and this voice cannot be stifled by your deviant ways  
  
So don't forget what I told you, don't come around, I got my own hell to raise  
  
And things went well for us. We had a little boy, Touya after two years of marriage, and when Touya was six, we had a baby girl, Sakura. I knew Touya and Sakura had magic from the beginning, I never once doubted. I think I mentioned it to Fujitaka once or twice, and he said I was insane, that I should be the one to get MY head out of the clouds. I'm the one carrying the house hold, and here he is constantly talking about how aliens built the pyramids, and he tells me I'm the insane one.  
  
I have never been so insulted in all my life I could swallow the seas to wash down all this pride  
  
First you run like a fool just to be at my side  
  
And now you run like a fool but you just run to hide and I can't abide  
  
He knows I'm offended. He knows that I'm not going to take his comments anymore. He knows I still love him desperately and wouldn't leave unless I absolutely had to; so he still walks all over me. He's older, around thirty- four and here I am, twenty-five. With two kids. And I've never felt so alone.  
  
I got my feet on the ground and I don't go to sleep to dream  
  
You've got your head in the clouds and you're not at all what you seem  
  
This mind, this body and this voice cannot be stifled by your deviant ways  
  
So don't forget what I told you, don't come around, I got my own hell to raise  
  
I stopped. Listening to him, talking to him, cooking for him. I make dinner for my two babies and play with him, but Fujitaka is on his own. Ha-ha. That's when I asked to join the neighborhood tennis team with some of the ladies from down the street.  
  
But I had modeling, modeling was my escape. For a couple of hours a day, I was on my own, not being watched like a hawk. A couple weeks later I brought up the whole idea of the tennis club with the women down the street. He then accused me of having an affair with the man from the fish market. He tried to make things better, he took to me to dinner, he begged, and pleaded for forgiveness. He even bought me a dozen red roses. But I don't like roses, I like cherry blossoms, or lilies. He doesn't even know my favorite flower.  
  
Fujitaka wasn't the same anymore. He wasn't the man I fell in love with. So I ran away to New York City, to be a model where he couldn't find me. It was nice, the money was good, and I heard that he told the children I gone away for a very long business trip. I missed my little girl and son. So three years later I returned home.  
  
I got my feet on the ground and I don't go to sleep to dream  
  
You've got your head in the clouds and you're not at all what you seem  
  
This mind, this body and this voice cannot be stifled by your deviant ways  
  
So don't forget what I told you, don't come around, I got my own hell to raise  
  
I called him, just to let him know that I wanted to see my babies, he seemed happy, after all, I was his "one and only love" I just laughed, but silently dreaded this whole coming back home thing. I mean, it's scary, but it turns out. I never made it home. I never made it to Japan. I never even made it to the airport. I was hit by a car.  
  
I got my feet on the ground and I don't go to sleep to dream  
  
You've got your head in the clouds and you're not at all what you seem  
  
This mind, this body and this voice cannot be stifled by your deviant ways  
  
So don't forget what I told you, don't come around, I got my own hell to raise  
  
But now I get to watch my babies grow up from heaven. I'll always be there if they need me.  
  
------------------------ End  
  
Reviews are appreciated 


	4. Cold Again

Title: Dust From the Moon Author: Tenshi Anrui Chapter 4: Cold Again (Title from Heather) Song: Stroke of Luck - Garbage Rating: PG-13 Characters: Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li Point of View: Sakura  
  
Me and Syaoran, we'd been together for about 3 years. We're engaged and I couldn't be happier. I've known him since fourth grade, since he came to Japan from Hong Kong to help capture the Cards, but the cards were meant for me. I thought I was in love with my brother's boyfriend, but I wasn't, and I realized that I was in love with Syaoran, but he had to leave. He came back, and we went through this horrible battle, and we saved the day, and went out.  
  
Hanging by threads of palest silver  
  
I could have stayed that way forever  
  
Bad blood and ghosts wrapped tight around me  
  
Nothing could ever seem to touch me  
  
Yes, with Syaoran, nothing could have ever seemed to touch me. To hurt me, the way things had before. Suddenly, a car didn't cause paranoia, the way they had before because of my mother's death. And the break up of Touya and Yuki, and my father dating a new woman, and Tomoyo cheating on Eriol, nothing ever seemed to touch me. I could have stayed that way forever. But I've learned, nothing is forever.  
  
I lose what I love most  
  
Did you know I was lost until you found me?  
  
Yeah, I was lost until I met Syaoran, I was always fumbling, tumbling, embarrassed. He gave me a sort of, grace. Something I never had. Something my mother had always had, but I could never quite -grasp- the concept. I was once watching this movie, and when the girl died, her boyfriend was told that he lost what he loved most. That's me. I mean, I lost Yuki when Touya broke up with him; I lost Touya when he moved to L. A. to set into motion his photography career, Tomoyo when she cheated on Eriol, Eriol when he moved back to England, my dad to that new woman; my mom to that car, and Meling when she went home to Hong Kong.  
  
A stroke of luck or a gift from God?  
  
The hand of fate or devil's claws?  
  
From below or saints above?  
  
You came to me  
  
Syaoran Li came to me. It was magical. We dated for awhile, and we were just, meant to be. But I kept thinking that. we weren't meant to be. Instinct, you know. After that battle, I ignored him. It was too awkward, and I didn't want to seem desperate. We were friends, and that's all I could take right then. He had to go back home a couple months later again. But he came back about 2 years later. We kept in touch, we were friends, but I kept my distance. And he walked up to me one day and said, "Go out with me. Movies, Food, Club, dear God I'll even go for a walk with you!" and so we went. For our day, we went to the park, Penguin Park, were it all began and played on the swings. We were merely freshman.  
  
Here comes the cold again  
  
I feel it closing in  
  
It's falling down and  
  
All around me falling  
  
I have to tell you, being with someone for so long, it doesn't really give you any time for yourself. You can't go out with other people; you were stuck with one person. I didn't' have a chance to experiment with other guys. I was just. his. His. That's all I was.  
  
People would say, "Oh look, there's Syaoran's girl, and, "Wow! She was lucky to get him!"  
  
And he didn't give a damn about me.  
  
You say that you'll be there to catch me  
  
Or will you only try to trap me  
  
These are the rules I make  
  
Our chains were meant to break  
  
You'll never change me  
  
He's constantly telling me that he loves me, that he'll be able to catch me if I fall. And I'm thinking that he'll catch me, sure, but keep me in a glass box~!  
  
Here comes the cold again  
  
I feel it closing in  
  
You're falling down and  
  
All around me falling  
  
We're getting married, in June, since things got "better". I roll my eyes and snort with laughter. He cheated on me, did you know? We were six weeks away from getting married. SIX WEEKS. And he cheated on me.  
  
Stroke of luck or a gift from God?  
  
Hand of fate or devil's claws?  
  
From below or saints above?  
  
You come to me now  
  
Syaoran cheated on me because I wouldn't give myself to him. He could have waited six weeks, right? Six weeks, it's not that long. We were at dinner, and his cell phone rang while he was in the restroom, and I picked it up, and said hello, and the lady, obviously horny, started talking about plans for the next evening at the Tokyo Hilton Hotel. He was going on a "business trip" tomorrow.  
  
Don't ask me why  
  
Don't even try  
  
I quietly hung up the phone, and walked out of the restaurant, hailed a taxi and went home. When he got home, I didn't talk to him. Later, after he left, I packed a night bag and headed to the Tokyo Hilton Hotel. I said I was in the Li room, and I needed a key.  
  
They let me in without any trouble. I went and grabbed a coffee from a local coffee shop, and sat down on the bed.  
  
Obviously they had a fun night, because they didn't reach the room until one. But I was up, and I was waiting. The lady and my fiancée came in pushing each other into walls, grabbing each other in places and kissing hard. also in unusual places. They stopped dead in the tracks when they saw me. I just got up and left the room that was the last time he'd ever see me.  
  
A stroke of luck or a gift from God?  
  
The hand of fate or devil's claws?  
  
From below or saints above?  
  
You came to me  
  
I saw him again. He came to the apartment, when he tried to get his things. I asked the door man to have his things lined against the wall so I wouldn't have to see him, and I asked that he not be allowed to my home.  
  
Somehow he got in. and there he stood, sinful and sorrowful. Begging for mercy. But I am not God. I can not give mercy where he wouldn't have given me any if he were in my position. No, mercy and forgiveness is out of the question.  
  
Here comes the cold again  
  
I feel it closing in  
  
It's falling down and  
  
All around me falling  
  
I moved to Chicago soon afterwards to start a day care center for parents who are in musicals, when I learned musicals aren't for me. I'm getting better now, but the pain still hurts. It's been four years, shouldn't the pain be over by now?  
  
Falling, falling  
  
Falling, falling  
  
Falling, falling  
  
-End- Review if you love, review if you hate. Either way, thanks for the review! 


	5. I Lie Only For you

Title: Dust from the Moon  
Author: Tenshi Anrui  
Chapter: 5 – I lie for only you  
Song: The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows – Brand New  
Disclaimer: General disclaimer applies.  
Couple: Meling and Long (original character)  
POV: Long  
Author's Note: Okay real quick: I heard this song on launch.com. If you  
ever get a chance to listen to this song, I highly suggest it. Brand New is  
one of my favorite bands, and I personally think they kick ultimate ass.  
Enjoy this chapter! Even though I think it's going to be kind of bad... (  
But please review because it means a lot to me. But hey I understand if you  
think it sucks...because I think it's beginning to suck too.  
  
[We saw the western coast.  
I saw the hospital.  
Nursed the shoreline like a wound.  
Reports of lover's trysts.  
Were neither clear nor descript.  
We kept it safe and slow.  
The quiet things that no one ever knows.]  
  
Meling is a goddess. Period. She's aggressive, she's beautiful with  
her dark hair and ruby eyes and she'd kick your ass in a second...she  
would. We met while she was on a school trip to Beijing. Wow. She was  
beautiful. And we locked eyes from across the room. We went to dinner, and  
she snuck out of hotel room every night just to meet me for dinner or  
clubbing or just going to the malls or going to a library. But of course,  
it didn't matter where we went as long as we were together. We took it safe  
and slow, we didn't rush because I knew she was getting over a love.  
  
[Keep the blood in your head and keep your feet on the ground.  
Today's the day it gets tired. Today's the day we drop out.  
Gave up my body and bed. All for an empty hotel.  
Wasted words on lowercases and capitals.]  
  
So I guess it was a bit of a shocker when I asked her to marry me.  
She nearly flipped, it was so cute. She had stars in her eyes and then went  
to call her friend, Daidouji Tomoyo to make her dress and calling all the  
way over to America for Sakura. Then she called Eriol, Yuki, Touya, Nakuru,  
and she of course, told Syaoran, her "first love"  
  
[I contemplate the day we wed.  
Your friends are boring me to death.  
The veil is ruined in the rain.  
But then you I could do without.  
There's nothing new to talk about.  
And though our kids are blessed, the parents let them shoulder all the  
blame.]  
  
It was the day of the wedding. Everything was gorgeous, especially  
her. I talked to Sakura, the Mistress of the Cards, and ha, her? The  
Mistress of the Cards? I could kick her ass any day, not that I would, of  
course.  
So today was the wedding. And it rained. In my family, rain on the  
wedding day means bad luck in the marriage. Everything was ruined, so we  
had to move everything quickly inside.  
  
[Keep the blood in your head and keep your feet on the ground.  
Today's the day it gets tired. Today's the day we drop out.  
Gave up my body and bed. All for an empty hotel.  
Wasted words on lowercases and capitals. ]  
  
And we all went looking for my-nearly-almost-there-wife. We couldn't  
find her. then we decided to break up into teams, but when everyone was  
paired off, I was alone. But it didn't bother me. I had a foreboding that I  
would be alone for a very long time after this charade wedding.  
  
So I found her, she was hiding in a closet, sobbing.  
  
She didn't want to get married...to me. And she asked, no wait she  
BEGGED for me to pretend to leave HER. So her family wouldn't be angry with  
her. And because I love her,  
  
I did.  
  
[I lie for only you. And I lie well. Halleluh.]  
  
Her parents bought it, I'm sure. And as I left the manor I saw her  
running away from her house, her family, me. I guess she wasn't ready for  
marriage yet. Thank God I lie well. But I lie only for you, Meling, only  
for you.  
  
[Keep the blood in your head and keep your feet on the ground.  
Today's the day it gets tired. Today's  
the day we drop out.  
Gave up my body and bed. All for an empty hotel.  
Wasted words on lowercases and capitals.]  
  
Today's the day we drop out, Meling. Today's the day. And baby, I lie only  
for you. Only for you.  
  
[So how was it? Did you like it? I hope so! Please Review, it means bunches  
and bunches to me, and I you review my work, I'll review yours! See in your  
favor and mine! Okay thanks for reading my story, I appreciate it! Anyways  
I'll be back soon I hope! Lol thanks bye! ] 


End file.
